After the Hapily Ever After
by EdwardJune1901
Summary: This takes place where Breaking Dawn left off. first fan fic. my fans on my web site liked it so far. The cullens meet up with an old human friend of bella's. what will happen? summary sucks pleas R
1. The First Encounter

After the Happily Ever After After the Happily Ever After

I stood in front of the glass wall that over looked the river and just stared. It was always hard for me when Renesmee was in La Push. I trusted Jake, but it was still hard when she was away. Rosalie and Emmett were hunting and Esme went with Carlisle to work. That left the house to Jasper, Alice, Edward and I. I sighed and walked away at human speed to sit next to Edward over on the love seat. Jasper looked over at me and smiled.

"Bella, she's fine. You need to loosen up."

Sure easy for him to say. Edward took my hand and traced a pattern on my palm with his thumb.

"Bored love?" he whispered.

Alice's head jerked up and she looked over eyes bright.

"I'm not bored enough for that Alice."

She didn't need to say anything. I knew what that look meant. Ughh, shopping. She was at my side in an instant her voice hard.

"Bella. You haven't left the house since your last hunt. Which was, 8 days ago. You need to get out."

I groaned and Jasper laughed quietly. I looked over at him through narrowed eyes.

"And what exactly is so funny?"

He laughed again.

"You're going to give in. I can tell."

Alice smiled a wide grin and her voice had a taunting edge to it.

"_I _can tell." Jasper laughed louder at that.

I heard a car hit the edge of the path and interest peaked. I stood up and walked to the door, but of course I knew who it was. The Jeep sped around back and Alice laughed a wind chimed laugh.

"Prepare yourselves. Emmett and Rose are in a bit of a tuff again."

Edward and I sighed in unison. We all walked to the back door when he burst through.

"Rose it's not that big of a deal! One pair of shoes out of what, 200 pairs? Go buy another pair,"

"That's not the point! If you weren't goofing around it wouldn't have ever of happened!"

"IT'S A PAIR OF SHOES!"

Alice interrupted then.

"Rose, what happened this time?"

Rosalie shot a glance at Emmett and turned to Alice.

"He was horsing around and he got mud on my designer shoes I got on our honeymoon. They're absolutely ruined."

Edward rolled his eyes and his voice was bored.

"Rose. It's a pair of shoes, certainly not anything to hit anyone over."

My eyes widened a little and I raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. She over reacted and hit him. No damage was done." He said reassuringly to both Alice and me.

"It.was.more.than.just.shoes." Rosalie said through her teeth.

Emmett sighed theatrically and turned to Rose.

"What's so special about them? You have hundreds more!"

Edward gasped a little and Emmett turned his head toward him.

"What?"

Rosalie answered him.

"Those shoes were the first thing you bought for me if you don't remember!"

She turned and bolted out the door.

"Holy crap!" he thought back and gasped and bolted after her.

I looked at Edward and I was more worried than the rest of them for Rosalie.

"Should we go help?"

Edward shook his head.

"They need to work it out themselves,"

Before I could open my mouth to say something we heard Rosalie scream and then a loud thud. I froze and I was the first one out of the door with my family close on my flanks.

A not so new visitor

I raced on after Rosalie and pushed myself faster then the others. Faster than Edward. What surprised me was it was Rosalie that pushed me faster, my sister. I was 100 meters in front of Edward when I gasped and fell to the ground.


	2. Pain

After the Happily Ever After

"BELLA!" Edward shouted and he was above me in a sixty-fourth of a second.

There was a sharp pain in my torso and I screamed so loud people in Forks must have heard me.

"Bella! Bella what is it" he cut off and his head snapped up to see the cause of my pain. His eyes had widened and I got here the ferocious growl building in his chest. I was aware of Jasper and Alice standing in the background wide eyed.

The face in front of us was familiar to me, and Edward. I saw his face from my human memories. His name was Brent Appleton and he was the only boy who had ever asked me on a date before I moved to Forks. I never had a romantic history before Edward but I could have. Brent asked me out in the 8th grade and when I was a sophomore too. Of course I said no. Edward had seen a picture of him in an old yearbook and I had already told him the story. He looked different now pale skin, red eyes…

"What's wrong with her?" Alice asked Edward her voice shocked.

"He is gifted Alice." He spat through his teeth.

Jasper approached then.

"I don't understand,"

Edward picked me off the ground and held me to his chest. He didn't take his eyes off of Brent as he spoke. He shifted his body so I was between him and Jasper still cradled in his arm.

"He controls the air around us." He said and a growl slipped through his teeth

Edward waited and then sighed as he read one of their thoughts.

"He pushes all the air around you and can make a blow that's…bone crushing." he winced and looked down at me and put his eyes back on Brent. "it's physical so her shield wont help."

Alice gasped and Jasper was shaking his head.

"It shouldn't be able to hurt a vampire though," he said in disbelief.

Edward's eyes narrowed. "It does. Not bone crushing. But still immense pain,"

I was fine by now and I saw something in the corner of my eye. Everyone was so caught up with my ordeal that they didn't realize Rose and Emmett.

Emmett was crouched in front of Rosalie and Rosalie was crouched too but her eyes were wide and she was breathing heavily.

"Rose!" I said exasperated and I flitted over to her jumping out of Edwards's arms. She didn't move she just shifted her eyes over to meet mine and I could see the naked panic in her eyes. I finally put my eyes back on Brent who had his eyes on me. Edward let out a grunted snarl as I assumed he read his thoughts. I hadn't realized he had come to stand by me and crouch protectively in front of me.

"Hello Bella. What a surprise to see you." Brent said pleasantly. He took a step toward me but when Edward let out another gut wrenching snarl he stepped back.

"I see you are familiar with her and her mate? Very unpleasant characters they are." Brent said with a small smile.

Emmett, Rose and me all growled.

"You look well Bella." He said appraising me. Edward's tone was cold when he spoke.

"Not on your life." He said through his teeth. Jasper and Alice came to stand by us and Alice raised an eyebrow. It should have been impossible for it to go any higher with her eyes already that wide.

"He thinks he can get to Bella now that he is similar to her. Or if not that she pay for causing him so much heartache in his human years." Edward said answering her thoughts.

"Try it pal" Emmett said irritated.

"For crying out loud! Why is everything that happens have something to do with me!" Everyone stared at me except for Edward who only tilted his head a fraction.

"Bella?" Emmet said

"Never mind what I said," Irritated "what are you doing here Brent?"

He tried to take another step toward us but all six of us growled.

"I was just passing through when your little frien"

"Sister" I corrected him.

He raised an eyebrow but otherwise continued, "When your _sister _practically ran into me and I reacted to it." He shrugged.

"So you felt the need to hurt both me and Rose? Over defense?" Emmett said to him and then added, "Not to mention hurting Bella"

He just shrugged again.

"Get lost then if you're just passing by," I said to him. My family all looked at me, even Edward by my choice of words, which were uncharacteristically unfriendly.

"Oh, I'm not sure about that anymore now that I've found you Bella. You see I had something to tell you about 3 years ago before you left Phoenix but I never got a chance. I wanted, no needed to tell you I wasn't giving up. Not on you and if you still refused me I would make you pay," he said with a dark smile

"You'll never touch her!" Edward said as he sprang so quickly I almost had trouble seeing him. Almost. I saw him leap toward Brent aiming for his throat.


	3. Venture

Escapee

I flung myself at Edward with such a force it knocked us both down. I wrapped my arms around his chest and held him there. I was still stronger than he was, being a newborn. He fought to get out of my arms.

"Let go of me! I'll kill him!" He said ferociously.

I gripped tighter though instead of loosening my grip on him.

"Edward! There's no point in fighting him!"

Emmet came and tapped me on my shoulder and held his arms out. I knew what he wanted and I released Edward for only half of a split second for Emmett to hold onto him. Jasper and Alice came to stand in front of me and Rosalie remained in her crouched position still frozen in the same mask of panic. I stared at Edward somehow hurt he was still trying furtively to escape Emmett's hold.

"NO!" Edward roared just as Brent threw himself at me. I was still staring at Edward so I reacted a half second to late. Brent pinned me to the ground and through a breathtaking blow of air into my torso. I screamed an ear splitting scream at the same time Edward snarled.

"EMMET LET GO!"

Brent swept me over his shoulder and had started to run but Rosalie threw him to the ground. I fell and jumped back up just as Edward crouched protectively in front of me. Emmet charged Brent before Brent could hurt Rosalie. Brent charged at Rosalie but Alice was already there having seen it happen and she flung him over her tiny shoulder. He took a swipe at Alice and Jasper stepped in front before he touched her and jasper grabbed Brent's hand and twisted it behind his back and landed a knee in his stomach.

I couldn't let them get hurt. Not over me. Not again and especially not when I wasn't as vulnerable as I was in the past. I crouched to spring toward him and Edward saw me and hissed low but I ignored him and I was airborne. I threw my hard body at him and we flew to the ground. He hit me with another air blast but I ignored the splintering pain and I wrapped my arms around his chest but I was too concentrated on Brent I didn't notice Edward fly toward me and knock me out of the way. I rolled and jumped back up on my feet but Edward was crumpled on the ground in pain and Brent had dashed through the trees.

"Edward!" I screamed. I flitted over to him in half a second. Bloodlust took over, as I wanted so badly to kill Brent for putting Edward in so much pain. Edward sprang lightly to his feet and he was breathing was heavy. His eyes looked all six of us over and when his eyes met mine I was in his arms.

"Bella, love. Are you okay?" he looked me over and he kissed me fiercely. When both are breathing was haggard I looked up to find my family. Emmett and Rose were embraced and Alice and Jasper were just staring wide eyed into each other's eyes.

"We should get back home to tell Carlisle what happened when he gets home. We'll deal with _him _later." Edward's voice grew darker when he used the proposition.

"He'll be home soon. 12 minuets." Alice said.

"Let's go," Jasper said.

We all ran home. I knew that Edward was thinking about Brent. Who isn't right now? I peeked at his face and he was deep in concentration. We jumped over the river and were at the house in no time.

"Alice? May I talk with you for a moment alone please?" Edward asked. His voice was off and I knew there was something brewing beneath the calm. I turned and looked at him. He nodded at me.

"It's alright Bella. I'll only be a moment."

I walked into the house behind Emmett, Rose, and Jasper. I knew something wasn't right. I wondered to the stairs and just sat at the foot with my head in my hands. Emmett plopped down next to me.

"Well Bella," He said teasingly "it would seem your bad luck still hasn't changed a bit."

I chuckled darkly. "Thanks so much Emmett,"

Edward walked in with Alice behind him. Her face was blank. Oddly blank. She whispered something to Jasper, too low for me to hear, and the ran to the back room.

Edward pulled me to the sofa and sat me positioned on his lap so I was cradled into his arms. While we sat like this unmoving, I noticed Alice was back with Jasper and Rose and Emmett went upstairs at the same moment that jasper whispered something to Rose.

"What's going on? I want the truth," I said twisting to look at Edward.

Edward looked like he was about to say something but just then we heard a car on the unmarked path. It was easy to tell by the speed who it was. I got up to let Edward stand and I sat back down. Carlisle and Esme walked in then hand in hand smiling.

"Hello kids. How was your day?" Esme said serenely.

Edwards face furrowed in concentration and then Alice sighed and got up and began to speak so swiftly the story was all jumbled up. Through the whole story Esme's face grew into a wider mask of concern she ran over to Edward and me and through her arms around us.

" Oh my! Are you guys harmed? Oh Carlisle we should've came home sooner."

I put my hand on Esme's face

"Esme, we're fine. Everything is fine,"

Edward exhaled sharply and Esme's head whipped around toward him. She raised a delicate eyebrow but Edward just shook his head.

"So what are we going to do about Brent?" Carlisle said in a strained voice.

Edward sighed heavily and came over to take my hand.

"He is still near here waiting for a chance at Bella. He's close enough that I can hear him. I think we need to go after him and end this. I know you oppose to violence, but he threatened our family Carlisle." Edward looked at him pleadingly.

"Ah. I see. Well I suppose there is no other choice then my son,"

I gasped and I pushed my shield away from my mind so I could say something to Edward privately.

_Edward, no. We did this before! James! I refuse to let you leave after him. I wont!_

I snapped my shield back and Edward looked at me with pain on his face and I just stared into his eyes. He took me in his arms.

"At least hear our plan Bella, love."

I sighed and I stood still to wait to hear it just so I could deny it. He looked at me carefully before he started.

"Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and I will be going after him. You, Esme, Rose, and Alice will remain here and watch things here. I called Jake and he will watch Renesmee until this is over with."

I looked at him with clear undisguised pain in my eyes, so my next world were a whisper

"I don't want you to leave me while you go and risk your life, for me again. I wont be able to bear it Edward,"

This time it was Edward's eyes that were filled with pain.

"Bella—" he began but I stopped him.

"Never mind what I said Edward. If this is how it has to be I don't want one of the last conversations before you go to be unpleasant." I sighed but otherwise put a smile on my face.

"Alright! We get to do something _interesting _today!" Emmett roared with excitement. Edward and I just glared at him.

The guys had all their stuff in a knapsack and Carlisle and Edward each had a cell phone. Emmett and Rose were embraced, Carlisle and Esme were holding hands and talking as they looked out the back window, and Alice and Jasper were sitting on the sofa practically on each others laps. As for Edward and me, we were also embraced. He sighed and looked up at the others.

"It's time to go,"

"I'll call if I see anything" Alice said as she quickly pecked Jasper on the cheek.

All the guys nodded and Carlisle, Emmet and Jasper walked out the front door. Edward leaned down and kissed me. He started out so softly I could barely feel his lips on mine. I couldn't stand it I pressed myself against him and crushed my lips to his. His lips molded to mine and he moved his hands to the small of my back. I was breathless after only seconds. He pulled away slowly and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Keep yourself safe love. I'll be back as soon as we finish this," He kissed me softly on the lips, and he walked out of the door. I stared at my mother and my two sisters and we all sat on the couch and waited, just waited for our husbands to return.


	4. Wrong Turn

Wrong Turn Wrong Turn

Alice sat her eyes far away looking for any danger. Rose and I stood staring out the glass window, 10 feet apart. Esme was in Carlisle's study, she was taking it hard.

"UGH! I cant take it anymore!" I was shocked to hear the word out of Rosalie's mouth.

"They've been gone for 24 hours and we haven't heard a peep!"

"Rose, There's probably a good reason." I bit my lip as I said the words wanting so badly to believe it myself. Rosalie looked at me with a mixture of emotions. I only picked out anxious, irritated, and pain. I understood those three. Alice walked over to where Rose and me stood, and she looked just the same. I wasn't sure what I looked like but when Alice shot a look at my face she put an arm around me.

"They're fine. I don't see Brent planning anything. He's seen Emmett out in the woods and he took off north before Emmett could catch him. They're heading north too. They are perfectly unharmed."

"Alice?" I began.

"What is it Bella?"

"Why is it that everything that happens to our family somehow all come back to me? I wonder sometimes if you guys would be better off witho—" Alice stopped me.

"Bella. You belonged here from the moment you came to Forks. It isn't your fault you have exceptionally bad luck." She smirked at me.

We all heard the next sound then, faint footsteps in the forest just outside the house. My eyes flickered to were Rose and Alice were to my right, both of their eye's wide. Alice's eyes looked ahead then and her face was frustrated. Esme descended the stairs then I assume having heard the footsteps as well.

"Are they back?" Esme asked, voice hopeful.

Alice's eyes looked ahead once again.

"I don't see them here. I see them near Vancouver, I still see them on the road."

My eyes widened in the slightest.

"If it's not them then who could it be?" We all heard footsteps on the porch then. Alice's eyes were once again far away, and she gasped. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape.

"Alice honey what is it?" Esme asked putting her hands on Alice's tiny shoulders.

"Brent." She said through her teeth. All four of us tensed as he busted through the door.

"Hello again ladies." He said pleasantly.

We all went down into a crouch and my lip instinctively pulled up over my teeth.

"Now, now. This doesn't have to be unpleasant. All I ask is that Bella come with me."

"Over our pile of ashes!" Alice hissed at him.

"I thought you might say that. I may have to arrange that.

Bloodlust once again took over. "You wont lay a hand on any of them!"

Brent smiled and slipped into a crouch as well. It was Rosalie who sprang toward him but before she could get to him she was on the ground screaming in evident pain.

"ROSE!" Esme screeched and Esme did something I would have never expected, she threw herself at Brent and before Brent could do anything, Esme had him pinned to the ground and pas punching him across his face.

Alice ran forward to knock Esme out of the way just in time for Brent to jump up and fling Alice into the wall. That did it. I flitted across the room and I wrapped my arms around his body and squeezed. I heard a pop as I made dents in his torso. He screamed and flung me as well into the wall, but not the same wall as he threw Alice into. He threw me out the glass window. I landed on my feet but only to see Brent jumping out the window behind me.

His face was murderously angry and he charged me forcing me to the ground. Alice, Rose and Esme bounded out the window. Alice cell phone in hand. I knew who she was calling, they guys. I couldn't let Edward get hurt over me again, but I knew that he couldn't take on the eight of us.

"Edward," was all I sighed.

Then Brent threw air into my torso before my family could stop him. This time, the pain wasn't quick, it didn't stop and it was a lot worse than all the other times. I felt it roll through my body and I screamed so loud Alice dropped the phone and pushed herself faster than Esme and Rose. She threw her tiny body on his back and though I knew he had threw and air blast into her she continued to reach toward his face He threw her so far though that she landed in the river 50 meters away.

"NO ALICE!" I yelled but he flung me over his shoulder and began running into the forest. I tried to fight him off but all while he was running the pain in my torso grew. Rose was running after us but she quickly disappeared behind us, along with the rest of them, my sisters, my mother, my home. Disappeared.


	5. Anwsers

Answers Answers

He continued to run until we reached an old shed. It was about the size of an average room. He ran right in and threw me against the wall of it. I popped back up and was in my crouch with my lip pulled up over my teeth.

"Now then. There are a few answers I want from you dearest Bella."

"I'll never tell you anything you want to know so get on with killing me,"

"Oh not likely. I said I'd make you pay," He smiled darkly.

"Well get on with it."

"I do have one question for you though, if you'd be so kind as to answering it,"

He waited and took in my expression and began again. He touched my cheek as he walked by be and I snapped at his hand. He slapped me once across the face and I went to spring toward him but he threw a sharp pain toward my chest and I stopped my advance.

"Now, what is it you find so _charming _about your Edward? What is it that…_appeals _to you?"

I chuckled one without humor. "What wouldn't I like? He's the most sweetest, brilliant, and caring man I could have the good fortune of meeting. I could care less if he was gorgeous but for some reason I cant explain he loves me the same way,"

He stared into my eyes and sighed. "Touching, to bad you didn't get to see him before I kill you."

He began to circle me and I slipped into a lower crouch. I knew this could be it. All I was thinking of was Edward. Edward, was he aright? Would they be looking for me know? I don't want to cause him any pain, but that was inevitable. Brent slinked down lower and coiled up to spring. Once he was air born I ran right through the wall and I was outside. I pushed my feet to go faster and I followed the scent that Brent had left on our way down here. The image of Edward in my head pushed my feet faster yet. This was the fastest I've ever gone in my 5 months as a vampire. I could hear his feet behind me but they trailed behind about 50 feet. I still pushed my feet faster and then I caught a sent of another vampire. I knew the scent all too well. I ran faster toward it.

"Edward," was all I whispered. I was caught up with the scent that I had slowed down a fraction and Brent was know on top of me and he made a pain rip through my torso. This was the worst pain yet. I screamed so loud partly out of pain and also hoping Edward was near by to hear me. Brent punched me once across my face and I spit at him. It was only venom but it was basically the same. He raised his hand to punch me again but another snow white hand grabbed Brent's and ripped it clear off. Brent screamed once and then I saw him.

Edward. No, I saw _them. _All of my family was here. Edward had thrown Brent across his shoulder and Emmet and Jasper were taking care of him. I was in Edwards's arms in a second. He was hugging me close to him. That was heaven in my eyes and I knew I wanted to stay like this forever. The both of us were crying tearless broken sobs.

"Oh Bella! I'm so glad to have you in my arms right now, to feel you here and alive, well you know what I mean."

"I love you so much Edward," I said breathlessly. I just kept saying that over and over again. I quickly shot my head up then at the same time Edward did and we saw Brent struggling against Emmett's hold as Jasper tried ripping him apart. But Brent knocked Jasper to the ground and Alice lurched forward and took a chunk out of his arm.

I hissed under my breath when he knocked Alice to the ground. I went to spring but Edward held me tight.

"Oh, no you don't. I'll never let anything hurt. Not him, not anything."

"Edward! He's hurting our family!"

He looked at me then and he told me to stay put. He raced forward and I saw him do something he did from a time when I was human. He looked as though he ran his lips across his neck but I knew it was his teeth, and Brent's head came rolling toward the ground.

"Show off," Emmett and Jasper murmured in unison. They began to gather sticks from the woods and Emmett took out a lighter and lit the sticks on fire. Jasper grabbed Brent's body and threw it on the top of the pile while Emmett threw his head into the pile.

"Score!" Emmett shouted. I stared at the purple smoke as it rose toward the sky. I also noticed Carlisle in the back looking away from the mound of burning vampire, Esme at his side, the two hand in hand.

"Is Carlisle alright?" I whispered to Edward as he playfully hit Emmett on his shoulder.

"Yes, he doesn't like resulting to violence. He wishes he could have solved this more peacefully,"

Rosalie walked toward Emmett then and she kissed him quickly and he held her in his arms.

"Let's go home." Alice said impatiently.

We all took off then. I grabbed Edward's hand and we jumped over the river together behind the rest of our family. I was in absolutely no hurry at the moment. When we got back to the house I caught a smell that made my nose wrinkle and another that made my eyes brighten. I towed Edward with me and ran into the house to see my best friend and daughter waiting on the couch

"Momma! Daddy!" Renesmee squealed in delight.

She ran right into my open arms and Edward wrapped his around the two of us. She pressed her hand to my face and I saw the empty house.

" It's alright, we just had an…errand to run that's all."

"What's going on Bells?" Jake asked, "You guys left? Where on earth did you go? I was scared you left Forks!"

"Jake, do you think if we left I'd leave Nessie?" I said using her nickname.

Jacob pondered that and shrugged.

"Guess not. Where did you go though?"

"Not now I'll tell you later,"

Renesmee reached for Edward and I handed her over to him. She hugged him fiercely and then Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"EMMETT! YOU GOT MUD ON MY SHOES!" Rosalie yelled.

Edward and I sighed and we just all went on the couch to sit. I looked back to see Alice and Jasper sitting on the stairs, Esme and Carlisle hand in hand on the loveseat and Rose and Emmett in the doorway of the kitchen yelling at each other. I looked back and sighed one more as I counted my blessings for everything I had. A home, and a family, and I wouldn't ask for it any other way.


End file.
